


suntouched

by beatboxbmo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Getting Together, Love Confession, M/M, non Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8408209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatboxbmo/pseuds/beatboxbmo
Summary: Ushijima has always been someone a step ahead of him, someone out of his reach. Someone people respected, paid attention to, cared for. Oikawa isn't saying he himself is an outcast, but Ushijima is just someone people are inexplicably drawn to. Oikawa never thought they'd be friends, never thought Ushijima even noticed him and yet--





	

After a complicated, drawn out friendship, Oikawa finally comes to terms with his feelings for Ushijima and tries to confess in a poetically dramatic way that he instantly messes up; he stumbles over his words, he can't look Ushijima in the eyes, he's not making any sense. 

And Ushijima is just staring at him, his lips pulled into that straight line that no one understands, his eyes unblinking, expression neutral. Oikawa starts to panic. 

As the sun continues to sink behind him, highlighting Ushijima's eyes in gold once more, Oikawa rushes through the rest of his confession, not actually sure he even said what he wanted to. By the end, Ushijima's gaze has dropped to Oikawa's mouth,and in response Oikawa bites his lower lip before asking, "Is something wrong?"

When their eyes meet, Ushijima's lips start to pull up. 

"Can I kiss you?"

Ushijima is already leaning forward, though he's still not close enough to be intruding on Oikawa's personal space. But he wants him too. 

His eyes start to blur and he's nodding, then tilting his head towards Ushijima in response, briefly wondering how this is even happening. Sure, he had hoped his confession would be successful, that his feelings would be reciprocated, but there'd been a huge part of him that had laughed at the idea. Ushijima has always been someone a step ahead of him, someone out of his reach. Someone people respected, paid attention to, cared for. Oikawa isn't saying he himself is an outcast, but Ushijima is just someone people are inexplicably drawn to. Oikawa never thought they'd be friends, never thought Ushijima even noticed him and yet--

There's a featherlight touch gliding up his neck as Ushijima's fingers trail across his skin before cupping his cheeks, moving Oikawa's head in the right position so that when their lips--finally--meet, there's no bump of noses, no clashing of teeth. It's deliberate and careful and Ushijima moves slowly enough that Oikawa has time to pull away if he chooses too. 

But of course he doesn't. He tangles his hands in Ushijima's hair as he pulls the other man closer, presses their bodies together as he deepens the kiss, not sure how he survived so long without this feeling. 

All too soon Ushijima is pulling away, only so he can pepper Oikawa's cheeks and nose with more kisses, the touches ghosting across Oikawa's face so gently he almost doesn't feel them. 

"Does this mean--?" Oikawa tries to say when his lips are free. He keeps his eyes shut as Ushijima places a kiss over his left eyelid then above his right eyebrow. 

"For quite some time now," he replies. 

When Oikawa finally opens his eyes, he sees stars. 

The sun has officially set and even though the sky still retains some sunlight, the brightest stars are already shining. 

Ushijima finally lowers his hands from Oikawa's face only to have them trail down Oikawa's shoulders and arms until their hands are clasped. It's only for a moment before his hands are moving again, choosing instead to settle around Oikawa's waist before tugging him even closer.

There's a sense of comfort and safety swelling in Oikawa's chest as Ushijima hugs him, as he presses a kiss to the top of Oikawa's head. 

"I have wanted this for a long time," he repeats. "I could never have imagined it happening, though."

"Why not?" Oikawa's voice is muffled as he keeps his face pressed to the crook of Ushijima's neck, his lips resting against the skin as his arms are wrapped tightly around the other man's waist. If he doesn't move, doesn't relinquish his hold, then they can stay like this forever. Because it can't be happening, right? There's no way Ushijima has wanted this as much as Oikawa. 

A hand is rubbed soothingly up and down his backside. The motion is unexpected and Oikawa tenses before fully relaxing, that sense of comfort and safety starting to fill him completely. 

"Because like the sun you are a blinding presence, and I was always too afraid to get close to you lest I burn. I was content to enjoy your warmth from a distance. But now I find myself on fire, and I am perfectly happy."

Oikawa's cheeks are _blazing_. Although the sun has set he's sure Ushijima would be able to see his blush even in the darkness. He can feel Ushijima's arms tighten around him for a moment before his hold starts to loosen. 

"Don't you dare let go Ushiwaka," Oikawa says gruffly, his lips pressing even harder against Ushijima's skin. "Please don't ever let me go."

There's a rumble from Ushijima as he laughs softly, his grip around Oikawa tightening. The fire Ushijima mentioned is starting to fill Oikawa, starting to surround him and burn everywhere his body touches Ushijima's 

There's another kiss pressed to the top of his head before Ushijima rests his cheek on the soft curls. 

"I wouldn't dream of it."


End file.
